In Color
by Laina Inverse
Summary: When you meet your soulmate, the world is supposed to come alive. Sometimes though, you can have more than one. Sometimes, you get even luckier, and you're all in the same place around the same time. Soulmate/College AU characters from the show with bonus OC


In color

Shades of gray weren't too bad when it was all you were used to. Sure things could get pretty same-samey at times, but there was a lot of depth in black and white that was generally overlooked by people who put in their frantic search to see in color.

Color.

It wasn't easy finding a soulmate. Not when you were a poor, isolated, anxiety-ridden foster child in a country where you barely spoke the language. People overlooked children for so many reasons; how distressing to find a soulmate decades younger, after all.

She walked to school alone. Walked home alone. Sat silently while discussions raged about religion, gender, sexuality, who deserved what in life and who didn't. She wasn't sure her foster parents were soulmates... they barely seemed to like _each other_ at times, let alone the children they fostered.

Leaving was both easy and hard; filing for emancipation at seventeen failed, but at eighteen her laser-focus on grades netted her scholarships and a college acceptance that would take her far away from her old life.

It was terrifying. She could speak English, but the language often left her feeling slow. Stupid. More anxious than ever.

The campus was large, and multi-lingual. That helped a little. She'd tried applying for a single room, citing extreme anxiety and being a light sleeper, but apparently those weren't good enough as reasons; the double wasn't so bad, though. It was bright and airy, a large window at the far end let in light and sound...

And her assigned roommate was already there.

"Hello," she said cheerfully. "I'm Sypha Belnades."

"...Anna," she replied shyly. "Anna Torres."

As their eyes met, it was like a knob turned. Color blossomed... but not _every_ color, as she'd been told would happen. Blues and greens though, suddenly popped into being. Her eyes went wide, and they stared at each other in startled silence for a minute.

Then Sypha's friendly smile shifted in a way Anna didn't entirely understand.

"Oh. So _that's_ what it feels like."

Understand or not, Anna couldn't hep giggling.

* * *

They walked around campus hand in hand for weeks; there was some teasing involved, but Sypha put an end to most of it before it started, much to Anna's relief. So much of the world held shades of blue and green, but Anna found she liked the shade of Sypha's eyes the best.

Sypha could talk Anna into almost anything, including going to places Anna never would have visited alone. So it was fair to say that meeting him was her fault.

The bar was crowded, though thankfully not smokey. It was a busy Friday, as they were wont to be, but Sypha had promised it wouldn't be that bad. Anna was not convinced that it _wasn't_, but affection had never come without strings before, and even soulmates could fight. So she went along with it, and was mostly tucked against the wall, not really interested in the drinks Sypha had ordered.

The music covered the start of the fight, up until someone threw a beer bottle that missed its intended target and shattered on the floor before them. Anna jumped a foot, and Sypha was off her stool in a second.

It was looking to turn into a proper brawl; bar stools were picked up and used as weapons, beer steins shattered, and anyone with common sense left in a hurry utilizing any door that was open. Anna found herself separated from Sypha by the rush of bodies, and yelped when one of the fighters was thrown bodily into her.

"Now _that_," said someone else, hefting the man off her, "is no way to treat a _lady_."

He threw the other man back into the fray, then pulled Anna up by the arm. His hand shifted to her back, trying to push her towards one of the doors, but before they could make it there, a beer bottle caught him in the side of the head. As Anna turned in alarm to look up at him, new colors blossomed in her vision; blood had a very _distinct_ red to it, and she couldn't help the small shriek she gave.

"Ow," he said very succinctly, and half-fell against her.

"Anna! You get off her, you, you-"

Sypha had come rushing back in, and stopped short as she saw Anna and the stranger; from her expression, Anna could tell that new colors had appeared to her too. Instead of continuing to yell—Anna was very grateful for that—Sypha ducked under the man's other arm, and together they pulled him out of the bar.

* * *

His name, they learned after taking him to the ER, was Trevor. He wasn't a student like they were, but he lived close by, in the off-campus housing because the rent was low enough for him to afford.

"This is what colors are?" he said, looking around blearily as they walked him home. "But some things are still gray."

"Some things are gray because that _is_ their color," Sypha replied shortly, arms folded across her chest irritably.

"No, I mean..." he shook his head a little, carefully, then gestured to Anna. "She said my blood was very red, but... it still looks gray to me."

"Oh."

Anna just shrugged a little, helplessly, when they both looked at her.

"I was always told that colors came all at once," she said meekly. "Not in fits and spurts with different people..."

"Are you seeing all the colors?" Sypha asked.

"I don't know. I barely have words for the colors I _am_ seeing..."

She felt she was seeing most of them now, though; she could see that Sypha's skin was peachy, her hair an orange-blonde; Trevor's eyes were still gray, but she suspected that was their natural color, and his hair was a dark brown that was almost black, but not quite.

"What do we do now, then?" Sypha asked as they reached Trevor's apartment building.

"...why don't we trade numbers," he suggested. "It's not like we _have_ to do anything, after all. So we can start small."

Sypha looked at Anna, who looked thoughtfully at Trevor. Then nodded. He wasn't scary, he'd tried to help her, and here he was saying he didn't mind if they never saw one another again... but he didn't entirely want them to go.

"Okay," Sypha answered for both of them. "Let's try that."

* * *

It went well for weeks. Trevor and Sypha often disagreed on things, but that smoothed out after the first few meetings. More colors made the world _dazzling_, and there were entire days where Anna wanted nothing more than to stop what she was doing and star at the beauty she now saw.

She couldn't, of course; a pre-med student who worked two part-time jobs didn't have that sort of free time. Nor did she have much time to wonder just what colors she was still missing, because there were _some._

And then the new TA for her maths class came in, and suddenly she knew her favorite plaid skirt was purple as well as blue and black.

His name was Adrian Tepes, and he was an engineering major. He also had _no idea_ she existed, and she was too shy to even _try_ approaching him. Trevor and Sypha were the extroverts, not her.

But she now saw the full color spectrum, and if nothing else she needed to thank him for it.

She wasn't the only person interested in him; Adrian Tepes had quite the fan following. He was polite and soft-spoken, well-learned, and wealthy. People would say hello to him as they passed, and get a nod or a wave in reply. He was also very busy, and trying to find a time when he didn't have at least four other people trying to get his attention was next to impossible.

"He has to know by now that he's seen _someone_ that put color in his life," Sypha said comfortingly, resting a hand on Anna's shoulder.

"It's a big campus," Anna replied morosely. "He's seen _hundreds_ of people, every day! He'll never notice someone like me."

"...oh, yes he will."

Anna looked up at the determination in Sypha's face, and wondered if maybe she shouldn't have said anything at all.

* * *

The library during finals was always packed, though the noise level was politely kept at a minimum... and heavily enforced by the librarians. Anna would have rather been in her room, but Sypha had insisted she come with, and had brought in Trevor to back her up. It seemed rude to interrupt someone studying for finals, especially before the winter holidays, but she had been overruled, bundled into her coat, and more or less dragged along.

They were doing it for her, she knew, but she still felt amazingly awkward. Even if he was one of her soulmates, that didn't mean he'd want anything to do with her. It still awed and frightened her that Trevor and Sypha _did_.

She let herself be dragged, wondering how they were going to get Adrian's attention; he was _there_, Sypha had somehow confirmed that much, but where was he? Any table he sat at would be occupied by the multitudes of people that needed his help or wanted his attention.

And he had a girlfriend too; she'd learned that recently. Or he'd acquired one recently, she wasn't entirely sure. It wasn't surprising; many people had lovers that weren't their soulmate. It wasn't like a soulmate was the only person you were allowed to love, after all.

"Anna, come on," Sypha murmured, pulling her arm firmly. "I know you're shy, but he should know, right? Have the option to decide what it is he wants?"

Anna made a non-committal sound; why would someone as sophisticated as Adrian Tepes want anything to do with someone like her?

They found him mostly by accident as he stepped out of one of the private rooms, and stopped short. He stared at all three of them for a long moment, studied Anna the longest, then nodded politely.

"I see. I had wondered who it was," he said quietly.

Anna looked down at her feet, then snuck quick glances to the left and right; both Trevor and Sypha looked as though they had been pole-axed. That made part of her happy; they could all see colors now. _All_ the colors if her guess was correct.

But would they really want to be around her now that they could?

"This is... remarkable," Adrian continued, looking first at them, then around him. "I was already seeing some shades... now it's the full spectrum."

"...yeah," Trevor said after a moment, sounding a bit dazed. "You're definitely not alone there."

"Perhaps we should adjourn to a coffee shop and... discuss the matter."

"Sounds good to me," Sypha said with a smile.

Anna, though, looked at her watch.

"...I have to go. Sorry."

And before they could stop her, she slipped out of Sypha's grip and scurried back through the library; if she ran, she might be able to make it to work only five minutes late.

* * *

"She's just scared," Sypha said as they sat in the coffee shop Adrian had chosen. "She doesn't talk much about her past, but she's timid with affection, and doesn't speak up that often..."

He didn't look angry. Just puzzled, and a little worried. That was good, at least; she didn't think she'd have to worry to much when he finally approached Anna to talk privately.

"What colors were you seeing after you saw her?" Trevor asked.

"...yellows and oranges mainly," Adrian replied. "Some lighter shades of brown. I didn't know it was _her_, of course. Not until today... I've been trying to be subtle in finding out. I don't want to... give false hopes, or encourage the wrong person."

"Like your girlfriend?"

Sypha's tone was light, curious. Adrian frowned a little in response.

"We are not a couple," he said firmly. "She is a partner on the project for one of my classes, and I have informed her that I do not appreciate the rumor. In truth, I have... too much to do to properly entertain a partner."

"I'm doing a double major, and Anna's pre-med," Sypha retorted. "We _made_ the time."

"And you?" Adrian inclined his head slightly towards Trevor.

"Not a student," he said, holding up his hands lightly. "I do odd-jobs; construction work, part-time at a car shop, that sort of thing. It was a literal accident that we met at all. Sypha's got a point though; they fit me in, and I don't even go here."

Adrian's frown became slightly more pronounced.

"Look, if you don't want to see us, or be seen with us, that's fine," Sypha said, breaking the tense silence. "We can deal with that. But I'm not telling Anna second-hand that one of her soulmates doesn't want to even be _friends_ with her."

"...I didn't say that," Adrian said softly.

"You kind of implied it," Trevor retorted.

"I... suppose I did," Adrian allowed with a small sigh. "Would you be willing to pass along a message for me?"

"What sort of message?" Sypha asked suspiciously.

"The kind that will allow me to meet her properly. You're both welcome to come along if it would make you feel better, but I do owe her my thanks, even if she decides to accept nothing else."

Trevor raised an eyebrow, but Sypha kicked him under the table before he could say anything. He scowled at her, but she turned to Adrian and folded her hands loosely on the table.

"All right. What do you want me to tell her?"

* * *

Anna almost didn't leave the dorm on time; wouldn't if Sypha hadn't all but shoved her out the door.

"He's not going to care if you don't look fancy, Anna," she said frankly. "He already knows you're a scholarship student working two jobs, _and_ you're meeting in the park. You just need to actually _talk_ before you decide to give up. Now get moving!"

Anna felt only half put-together at best. She hadn't slept well, hadn't eaten well, and felt more like a mess than a person. But Sypha ferried her down to Trevor, who drove her the rest of the way to the park. Clearly, they weren't going to give her the chance to run off until she'd actually met Adrian like he'd asked.

"Just give me a call when you're done and I'll come get you," he promised. "It'll be all right, Anna. You'll see."

She was not as convinced, but she let him push her gently in the direction of the park entrance.

It wasn't the nicest of days; the weather reports had all warned of a coming snowstorm, and it certainly looked like that was going to happen. But there were still people milling about, feeding breadcrumbs and popcorn to the local birds that hadn't flown south for the winter, holding conversations, buying hot food or drink, and playing among the trees.

Anna's steps slowed as she reached the fountain at the heart, and she looked around uneasily. Colors popped more against the naturally gray backdrop of the threatening weather, and she wondered for a moment if Adrian had changed his mind about meeting. She couldn't blame him, not really; she wasn't much to look at, even if she had allowed him to see colors.

"I was told you don't much like coffee," and she jumped as he approached from the side, bearing two travel mugs with paper holders, "so I elected to get the hot chocolate instead."

He offered her own, and she took it timidly; it was warm in her bare hands, and she felt grateful for it.

"...thank you," she said shyly, not quite able to look up at him.

"You're welcome."

After a thoughtful moment, he offered her his hand. It startled her enough that she looked up into his face and saw... warmth.

"We shouldn't stay out here very long with the oncoming storm," he said calmly. "I had hoped it would hold off for another day, but..."

As he spoke, flakes began drifting down out of the sky. They were fat and lazy, and melted on contact with her hands and face as she looked up. Then she looked at him again, and uncertainly, hesitantly, put her hand in his. To her surprise, he lifted her hand, and kissed her knuckles lightly; she'd read about such things in books, but never met someone who would actually do that.

"Adrian Tepes," he said. "You can call me Adrian."

"A... Anna Torres," she mumbled, feeling heat suffuse her face. "Anna is... is fine."

"Anna..." and hearing him say her name gave her a thrill of a different sort. "Thank you."

She blinked, and looked up. While he had lowered her hand, he hadn't released it, and the gentle kindness in his face made her heart jump into her throat.

"Thanks to you and your friends, I see color now," he said softly. "I see the green in your eyes, the red in your hair... I marvel at the multitude of shades around us, and wonder what spring will look like when it gets here. What was autumn like?"

It took her a moment to realize it was an actual question.

"Gold," she finally said. "Red and gold, orange and brown... It was beautiful..."

"Have you seen spring?"

She shook her head.

"I only started seeing color when... when I first met Sypha," she said shyly. "That wasn't more than a couple months ago, a-and... I didn't really see _fall_ until we met Trevor."

"You will see spring with them..." he paused. "Would you also be willing to see spring with me?"

Anna blinked. Blinked again. She'd heard the words, but she wasn't sure she'd _heard_ the words. How could someone as put-together as him want to spend time with a mess like her? And sound like he _meant_ it.

"...Anna?"

She jumped; he was still holding her hand, still looking at her with kindness and warmth. He knew nothing about her except what Sypha and Trevor had told him, and the fact that she had been the first to help him see in color.

She owed him an answer.

She took a sip of the hot chocolate—now just pleasantly warm—to try and unstick her tongue from the roof of her mouth. Words still failed to come, but she managed to give a stiff, timid nod.

Very gently, he squeezed her hand.

"Come," he said after a moment. "If we stay out here much longer, we are likely to be turned into snow people."

The snow was falling thicker now, faster, and people were clearing out of the park. If she didn't hurry, Trevor would be driving in weather too dangerous for his vehicle. And Adrian needed to get back to his home, wherever that was. So she nodded again, and followed him; when he laced his fingers with her, giving her a small smile, she flushed, and ducked her head.

Was this what it felt like to be loved?

* * *

"I can't wait to get home for break," Sypha sighed. "America is nice, but it will be good to hear a language I actually know again."

Anna made a faint sound of acknowledgment without looking up from her textbook. The holidays had never been kind to her, it was true, but the thought of Sypha being away—and Adrian, because he'd also admitted he'd be going home over break when they'd last had a chance to talk—during them made her feel more lonely than usual.

"Do you have plans?" Sypha asked.

"...no."

"No family to visit?"

Anna shook her head a little without looking up.

"...do you want to visit mine?"

Now she blinked, and looked up in confusion. Sypha grinned a little.

"I talked to Adrian a couple of days ago," she said, bringing a mug of tea over to the table. "He said he was going back to Romania for the holidays. He told you, yes?"

Anna nodded, not entirely sure where this was going.

"Well, we both thought it would be best to _not_ leave you and Trevor to your own devices over the holidays. You'll turn into a mushroom... Trevor will probably be worse," And she made a slight face. Despite her confusion, Anna giggled. "And I wanted to introduce my family to the people who made it possible for me to see in color. Adrian feels the same. We haven't settled all the details yet because we wanted to ask you and Trevor first if you wanted to join us."

Anna blinked. Repeatedly. Strange... why was the world going suddenly wobbly?

"You... want me to meet your family?"

Sypha nodded, leaning against Anna affectionately.

"You, Trevor, and Adrian. It'll be fun."

"I... okay, but... How?"

"Adrian's volunteered to pay. He said he has more than enough to spare."

That wasn't hard to disbelieve; Adrian's father ran a very successful business from what he'd told her, and his mother was a famous doctor. He didn't flaunt it around, but everyone _knew_ Adrian Tepes had money to burn.

"Anna? Are you okay?"

"I... I need to think about it. Okay? It's..."

Sypha patted Anna on the shoulder.

"Okay. I understand. I hope you decide to come with us, though; I think you'd really like it."

* * *

"She's avoiding you too?"

Sypha sighed glumly.

"Ever since I made the offer," she admitted. "I know she needs to think about it, and I shouldn't push her, but we're running out of time to book tickets. I'm surprised she's avoiding you, though..."

Adrian tipped his head lightly.

"She's not entirely comfortable around me," he pointed out. "I make her nervous in a way that you and Trevor don't."

"Mnn... _Still._" Sypha drummed her fingers lightly on the table. "I think if you confirmed that you didn't mind, it might help her make up _her_ mind. Maybe if you escorted her home tonight? She gets off work in a couple hours..."

"Unfortunately, I have a late class today," he said, genuinely regretful. "But I will call her once I have the time. Has Trevor agreed?"

"He's hedging too, but I think it's because he's got to put in for time off, and he might not get it because it's so late," Sypha replied. "And if he quits now, it'll be more difficult for him to have a job or a place once he gets back."

"I could put him up at my place, but... I suspect he won't be entirely open to the idea for a while yet." Adrian was quiet for a moment. "The offer is open for you and Anna as well, of course."

Sypha blinked, and leaned back in her chair, surprised.

"It just seems... beneficial," he said as the silence stretched. "To be in the same area. It would raise fewer questions about sincerity and fidelity."

"Not what I was expecting to talk about today..."

He chuckled a little.

"Well, you seem to be the most level-headed so far," he pointed out. "If you accept, I think they will too. But. That can be tabled for another time. First we must figure out ways to get them to make a decision."

* * *

"I mean, I'm okay with it," Trevor said, glancing sidelong at Anna. "Not sure about the whole family meeting thing, but free travel to Italy and Romania? My issues is convincing my bosses to let me have the time off. An entire month away for the holidays seems a bit... excessive."

It was funny how it was easier to talk about it with Trevor. Maybe it was because both Sypha and Adrian would have been trying to talk her into it, but Trevor understood that she had reservations, and wasn't comfortable relying on someone else to pay her expenses.

"That will be my problem too... It's... I don't know..."

She twisted her hands together in her lap; she _did_ want to go. She wanted to see Sypha's family, Adrian's family. Wanted to do silly touristy things with them, take pictures, enjoy colors and scenery and places she'd never be able to visit on her own.

And yet...

"It's... hard. Not... not knowing where I stand," she finally said quietly. "We're all... we helped each other see the beautiful colors of the world, but that doesn't mean... That is..."

He slung an arm around her shoulder, put a hand on her head gently.

"Yeah, I know. I get it. Scares me a bit too. One day, just... up and deciding to not be around any more." He sighed a little as she timidly laid her head on his shoulder. "I won't lie, I've thought about leaving first... But it just wouldn't be the same sort of life."

She nodded a little, startling slightly as he ruffled her hair gently.

"So... what do you think you'll do?" she asked gingerly.

"Well, I think I'd _like_ to meet their families," he said after a thoughtful minute. "Don't have many good memories of mine, and then dealing with the foster system..."

He grimaced and shuddered. Anna blinked and straightened slightly.

"You're a foster kid too?"

"Since I was twelve," he said with a small sigh. Then _he_ blinked. "Wait, 'too'?"

They stared at each other for a moment, then Trevor grinned slightly.

"That makes sense. I always thought you had too many issues to come from a sane household."

She blinked, snorted a little, then very lightly jabbed an elbow into his side. That just made him laugh and lightly tweak one of her braids.

* * *

She stopped short in surprise; she hadn't expected Adrian to meet her after work. He usually had his evening classes around the same time she got off. He smiled at her gently, inclining his head slightly.

"I wanted to see you," he said, answering the unspoken question. "I've missed you."

She was already rosy-cheeked from the cold, him saying something like that just made the blush more overt. Was he _skipping class_ to see her?

"Are you hungry?"

"Mm?" She looked up, then down. "N... not really..?"

She was, but it still didn't feel right, letting him pay for her food. Letting him pay for _anything_ really. Yes, he could afford it, but she didn't want to be the person who leeched off of others.

"Are you sure?" He asked, gently taking her arm and tucking it under his. "I found a new cafe the other day, rife with warm colors. I thought we might visit together. My treat, since I'm taking time out of your day."

She hesitated; she was still in her work clothes, and all she really wanted to do was sit and rest for a while. But...

"...is it very far?"

"Not so far by car," he replied, and led her to a waiting taxi. "Have you been well?"

She slid in gingerly, and nodded a little. It wasn't entirely truthful, but she didn't need to worry him unduly.

Adrian gave the driver an address then settled back and buckled in as the car began to move. Anna fidgeted nervously all the way there, half-heartedy wishing she'd had the time to change into something at least a _little_ more presentable.

It was a warmly-colored and lit cafe; browns and golds, bronze, copper and black. A stage tucked discreetly in one corner that was empty, and a smattering of tables and chairs that looked well worn and comfortable. Adrian picked a corner spot for them once they had drinks and something to nibble on, and just watched her quietly.

"I don't want you to feel pressured," he finally said as she nibbled on the treat he'd nudged her towards getting. "Have you thought at all about joining us for the holidays, though?"

"I..." Anna looked down at the table, "I don't think I can... Everyone's already applied for time off and gotten it, and it's so busy now that... That I would feel bad if I left."

He leaned back slightly in his chair, a thoughtful look on his face. Something about it made her feel wary, but she couldn't say just _what_, exactly.

"I understand," he said finally. "I would still like for you to meet my family at some point, though... if that's acceptable to you?"

She nodded, albeit shyly. While she wasn't sure the future would allow them to remain close, she'd become... curious about what having a proper family was like. It was a scary sort of curiosity, because she still didn't feel like she fit anywhere, but that didn't stop her from wanting to know.

He smiled a little, and reached across the table to lightly touch her hand.

"Do you have much to do tonight?"

"Just... studying. My usual. Nothing is due for another couple of days. Why?"

His smile broadened just slightly, and despite all her worries, she couldn't help but melt a little under his attention.

"Would you like to see a movie?"

* * *

"You can't be serious..."

"I don't see why not," Adrian shrugged lightly, tucking his hands into his pockets. "I can afford it, and it would neatly solve the problem. Unless you wanted to go back to Italy?"

"I mean, I _did_," Sypha huffed a little, her breath misting out into the cold air. "I miss it, and I want to see how it looks in color."

"I would like to see my home in color as well, but they don't seem like they're going to budge on this," he pointed out. "This would allow the families to meet. All of them. And I'm sure we can wear them down into participating in the festivities with some effort."

Sypha snorted a little, her grin mostly hidden by her thick scarf.

"I'll call my grandfather, see what he thinks. He's not necessarily comfortable with charity, but it _might_ tickle his sense of humor the right way. What will your family say?"

"My mother is delighted, and thinks it's very nice that I'm trying to accommodate the friends that can't escape their necessary work. My father was... amused. But I think he understands, and he's more than happy to take the time off."

"So, I just have to convince some of my family... I don't know how many of them will think this is a fun idea," she warned. "Are you sure about this?"

Adrian chuckled a little, nodding.

"Anna and Trevor don't have family to go back to. Bringing our families to them seemed like the appropriate solution."

"Where will they stay?"

"If it's acceptable, I can house your family."

"Along with yours?"

"Mine is just my mother and father. No siblings. The place I live in is much too big for one person alone, but with a group of people..."

Sypha eyed him.

"...You know, all this time you've been coming to the dorms, or Trevor's dingy apartment. I think I want to see this mysterious place of yours."

He nodded lightly.

"I was only waiting for the right time to offer an invitation."

* * *

"When are you leaving?" Anna asked as Sypha bustled around her half of the room.

"Oh, I'm not," Sypha grinned at Anna's surprise. "We talked it over, and Adrian decided very generously that he was going to bring some members of my family here. His family is also coming."

"But... you're packing?" she pointed out in confusion.

"Well, it wouldn't be right to let my family invade Adrian's house if I wasn't there too," Sypha replied practically. "Don't worry, I'll come back at the end of the holiday! You'll have the whole space to yourself for a while, though."

Before, the idea of having solitude for an entire month would have made her happy. It was exhausting to be social, to perform friendliness all day, and then to come back and have to continue to be, if not friendly, at least polite.

But now it just made her feel lonely, and a little lost. She was _used_ to Sypha's presence. It was comforting, and protective. Meeting Sypha had given her blues and greens, let her see the different shades that could be found in the sky and in water.

It felt like something was ending, but Anna couldn't say what.

"And you'll have to come around and meet everyone, of course; you and Trevor both," Sypha continued as she tossed a few clothes across the room. "You can help us show our families around~"

Anna managed a weak smile and nod, then retreated away from the flurry of packing. She couldn't watch. Even if it was only temporary, it hurt too much.

Once again, she was being left behind...

* * *

To say that it was a full house would have been something of an understatement, but Adrian found he was enjoying the entire process. Sypha had organized her own family well enough, and they had thrown themselves into the sort of decorating he didn't typically do, but was extremely used to. They'd had the house all but finished by the time he'd returned with his own parents from the airport, saving only the tree as he'd politely requested.

"Quite the gathering," Vlad said, eyeing the double handful of Italians who were now running rather rampant in the kitchen. "You're supporting everyone for two weeks?"

"Unless they wish to go home earlier, yes," Adrian nodded a little, half-smiling at one of Sypha's sisters. "I know it's beyond the usual budget, but..."

"It's no trouble, son," and Vlad chuckled a little, patting Adrian on the shoulder. "I was wondering if you would ever make friends here. I wasn't exactly expecting a soulmate brigade, however..."

Lisa elbowed her husband gently in the side, making him chuckle again, then smiled warmly at her son.

"This is wonderful, Adrian," she said, her voice warm with approval. "Will we meet the other two?"

"Hopefully soon," and Adrian smiled back at his mother. "I wanted to give everyone time to settle in first, however; get used to the time difference. But I expect Trevor will come around in a day or so... Anna will be trickier. She's taken on more hours since there's no classes, but I did ask her to hold a few days free."

Lisa's eyes gleamed, and he saw a small smile cross his father's face; he couldn't say really _why_ he was more invested in Anna than Sypha as his personal partner, it just felt... more correct.

"Well then, we shall get settled in, and look forward to meeting the other half," Vlad said.

* * *

The dorm room was quiet, even a little chilly, after the noise, light, and warmth of Adrian's house. Anna leaned against the door, gasping for breath; she had sprinted all the way home, unable to take the closeness any longer.

She didn't fit. Never had fit. It would be better for all of them if she stopped trying.

It wasn't polite, but she'd slipped out the door when everyone had been busy with other things. Wine. Setting out presents. The food and non-alcoholic drinks.

Trevor had fallen into it easily enough. He'd seemed a little uncomfortable at first, but before an hour had passed, he'd been play-wrestling with the children, and arguing with Sypha's family as though they'd known each other for years instead of hours. He'd been a little more stiffly formal with Adrian's parents, but once they reassured him that he was just fine as he was, he'd been able to relax.

Anna envied him that. She'd felt awkward with Sypha's noisy family, and even more so with the elegance and grace of Mr. and Mrs. Tepes.

She dropped her bag on the floor, kicked off her shoes, and threw her coat on the couch as she wove her way across the small room to fall onto her bed. Despite the colors they had given her, and the care, she just... she couldn't fit with them.

She threw an arm over her eyes and fought back the burn of tears. Trevor had admitted that he'd be moving into Adrian's place after the families went home and there was space again. Sypha looked like she was right at home. If Trevor moved in, she was willing to bet that Sypha would stay.

No, this was best for all of them. She'd stay here, stay out of their lives. It would be fine.

It would be fine.

* * *

"She's not hiding in any of the rooms here," Trevor reported, arms crossed over his chest. "Or in the backyard."

Adrian frowned in worry; true, he hadn't thought she'd enjoy the noise quite as much as they had, but he hadn't thought she'd leave without at least saying goodbye.

"She's not answering her phone or texting back either," Sypha said. "I'll call the RA office, see if one of them saw her go in..."

The silence was thick, tense, broken only by bursts of noise from Sypha's family as they continued to have fun without their hosts.

"Hi, June, it's Sypha, have you seen Anna? Really? Okay, good. No, no, it's fine, I just wanted to make sure she got in okay. Thanks~"

Trevor and Adrian breathed sighs of relief as Sypha ended the call and nodded.

"She's back at the dorms. It must have gotten too loud for her," Sypha sighed a little. "I guess she just bolted."

"...you have to admit, it is a bit... _loud_," and they all winced at a particularly loud burst from the direction of the living room. Trevor shook his head a little before moving on, "and she's never been good with loud."

"True," Sypha grimaced a little. "At least here she knows how to get back to somewhere quiet..."

"Should we go get her?" Trevor asked. "Hang out with her there?"

"Nnnoooo, I think it'd be better to let her have some space and calm down," Sypha said, albeit reluctantly. "Let her have a day or so."

Trevor looked dissatisfied with the answer, but didn't argue. Adrian frowned a little, then nodded; Sypha knew Anna the best of all of them, having been her roommate since the end of August. It didn't sit well with him, not with the way she was so shy, but he couldn't push her either...

Maybe if he talked with his mother, she would help him see what path he needed to walk to bring the shy woman properly within reach.

* * *

Work was good. Work kept her too busy to think, taking orders and waiting tables. Work left her too tired to think at the end of a long day, too physically and emotionally drained to notice or care that the dorm room was a little too big, a little to quiet without Sypha.

Work tired her out enough that when Adrian cleared his throat after following her for an entire block, she jumped a foot and nearly fell on the slippery sidewalk. Adrian caught her before she could completely lose her balance, and somehow contrived to have her fall against him instead.

Flustered, Anna pulled away... or she tried to. But Adrian's arm was a solid weight around her waist, supporting her and keeping her in place all at the same time. She looked up at him uncertainly, uneasily, then away.

"Anna," his other hand came up, fingers gently tapping her chin. "Did we... did _I_ do something wrong? I don't want you to feel forced into a corner, or that you _must_ spend time with us, but... you are missed."

She looked up reluctantly when he tapped her chin again, but she couldn't look at his face. Didn't want to see what she feared in those eyes. Or worse, what she wanted...

"No. I've... just been busy."

The arm around her waist tightened fractionally.

"You work too much," and his voice was gentle, but firm. "Tonight, I think, you shouldn't work at all. You should come over."

"B... but..."

"Everyone is out," he said coaxingly. "My father generously paid for some theater tickets for everyone to attend. Sypha and Trevor went with them..." Adrian huffed out a small laugh, "and you should have heard him complaining about having to wear something better than his grease-stained jeans. He cleaned up well, however, and it will be a few hours before everyone returns."

She still hesitated.

"Please?"

She didn't have the energy or the strength to tell him no, so she nodded after another long moment. The arm around her waist shifted, gentling somehow in a way she didn't understand, and he tugged her gently along.

She went with him mostly because she was just too tired to fight against it. Fighting had never done her any good anyways. But also, his please had been... wistful..? Hopeful, maybe. She didn't understand what he wanted, and despite how much _she_ might want to believe in his affection, she almost hoped it was just a veneer.

He led her to a small cafe not far from the one she worked at, and called a taxi from there to take them back to his house. Unintentionally, she dozed against him for most of the trip, waking partway when he undid her seatbelt and picked her up to bring her inside. She tried to wake up properly, she really did, but too many anxious nights and long days had caught up with her at last.

* * *

Adrian laid Anna in his bed, covered her up so that she wouldn't get cold, then stretched out over the blanket next to her. It wasn't _quite_ what he'd had in mind when he'd gone to pick her up, but if she slept long enough, maybe she would be in a less frightened frame of mind.

He had to get her to understand that while he would let her pull away if she needed space, he wasn't going to leave her alone.

Maybe there were other people who could experience that burst of color and then move on, never knowing or caring about the person they had just walked past. Who could love, and live, and have children without actually meeting the person who had allowed them to see the world in more than just stark shades of gray. And there were hundreds, _millions_ of people who never saw color at all, but still lived full lives.

But he could not do that. He could not just walk past someone who had shown him the color of candle flame, the light of the sun, or just how rich and golden a brown could be. He couldn't let her fade away into being nothing more than a shadow, a passing moment.

He smoothed her hair lightly, marveled at the red, and orange intertwined with the softer brown. He would have never known if she hadn't tried to seek him out... and he would have never seen the rest of the colors the world had to offer without the other two that had helped her.

Somehow, they would make her see, make her understand that being together was the right path.

Somehow...

* * *

Christmas Day was supposed to be a time spent with family. Any kind of family, be they blood or found.

Which was why Anna was sitting awkwardly on the couch, Sypha on one side, Trevor on the other, while the rest of the guests were sprawled about the living room. Presents practically overflowed from under the tree that had only been decorated the night before; mostly thanks to Trevor's persistent wheedling that Anna stay and help them.

She hadn't meant to actually stay, but somehow between Sypha, Adrian, and Trevor, she had been talked into it. She was in a pair of Sypha's pajamas, since they'd been stubborn enough to keep her overnight, and now...

Well, they were plainly keeping watch on her so that she didn't sneak away like she had last time. She was almost positive that the reason Adrian hadn't cut off her only other escape route was because he was the official host, and was the one handing out the presents.

Guilt made her shift uneasily; she'd managed to get some small things, to make some little bits of handicraft, but there were so many gifts under that tree, no doubt expensive things that would be so much more impressive. Her little bottles of carefully selected glitter and resin would definitely be lost among this mess.

Nervously, she tucked her feet up onto the cushion and hugged her knees. The holidays never held good memories, so why should this day be any different?

Sypha put an arm around her shoulders, hugging her silently, and leaning until Anna was half-squished between her and Trevor. Trevor's arm joined Sypha's, his hand resting lightly on Anna's head.

"S'all right if you weren't able to get much," he murmured, somehow pitching his voice to be heard over the delighted squeals of children. "I wasn't either. Did my best, so I hope you like it."

She blinked, and looked at him in surprise. He'd gotten her a present? Trevor half-smiled down at her briefly, a blush crossing over his cheeks. There was a sort of... awkwardness that was endearing in that expression, and it settled her somehow. Trevor was like her; a foster child who's fostering hadn't been pleasant. No doubt he'd struggled as much as she had over getting gifts.

Somehow, that made her feel better.

* * *

"Anna?"

She blinked and looked up; somehow she had been talked into staying another night, borrowing another pair of Sypha's slightly-too-large pajamas so that she wouldn't have to sleep in her day clothes. She had been studying the gifts she'd been given, still not quite able to believe that they were really for _her_; the soft blanket with flower detailing on one side, a pale yellow on the other from Trevor, and a bright blue scarf, hat, and gloves set from Sypha. She'd been a little sad to not receive anything from Adrian, but it had been offset by the surprise of his parents gifting her a new winter coat and boots.

It had broken the ice enough that she had at least managed to talk to Lisa about the work of becoming a doctor while Vlad had watched fondly.

Sypha's family had given everyone books about ancient legends, and while she wasn't precisely interested in that sort of thing, the kindness of the gesture had been touching. They were still a rowdy, unnerving bunch, but... they meant well.

Adrian stood in the doorway, a small, half-smile on his face. Something about it made her nervous. Shy. But also warm.

"May I come in?"

She nodded after a hesitant moment; Sypha had indicated she was going to share Trevor's room—and possibly his bed, but that was a bit more than Anna wanted to think about at the moment so she ignored the implication—so Anna was sleeping in her room. A small part of her wished she was brave enough to ask if Adrian minded company in _his_ bed. Not sex, just... snuggling. Like they'd done a few days prior.

It had been an odd way to wake up, but... nice. And seeing Adrian half-asleep had been almost cute.

He didn't fully close the door before he came to perch at the foot of the bed, and for a moment they just sat there and looked at one another.

"I did get you a present," he said quietly. "I just... didn't want to upset you in front of the guests."

She blinked at him, then at the box he held out. She'd seen that kind of box before; the grocery store that was her second job had a jewelry outlet in it, and plenty of people walked in and out past her station there all the time.

"Adrian..."

"It's not the same as what you made," he interrupted, lightly touching the small bottle necklace he was wearing, containing amethyst-colored sand. "But it carries about the same meaning. The colors I first saw when I saw you, however obliquely."

Gingerly she took the box and opened it, then stared in wonder.

It wasn't a very big citrine; maybe the size of the last joint of her pinky, caught in a golden wire cage, and hung on a golden chain.

"Sypha told me you don't wear much jewelry, but you like to look at it, so I thought... I hoped, rather, that this would appeal to you." And when she looked at him, he was actually looking away. Almost... bashful? No, not bashful, but definitely nervous.

Could she accept it? _Ought_ she accept it?

Anna looked at the necklace he'd bought, trying to think beyond the words that would usually drag her down. This wasn't a small gift, oh no. Even if it wasn't handmade, it still carried the same sentiment as what she'd made, and that... that wasn't a small thing. Maybe she could have gone her whole life without knowing what purple was, missing out on that last bit of the spectrum... but he had given it to her.

"...I've never had something like this before," she said quietly. Then she glanced up at him, feeling somehow both shy and bold at the same time. "Could... could you help me put it on?"

He nodded and she handed it back, then scooted closer so that he could fasten the chain around her neck without stretching.

It was an unfamiliar weight around her neck, and an unfamiliar feeling in her chest when she looked up and saw how close he was, how close she had allowed him to get.

"Anna..." his voice was soft. Cautious. "If I said that I would like to kiss you, would that frighten you?"

His eyes were hopeful, but wary. She couldn't blame him for that; the idea was making her heart beat like a jackhammer. Oh, she had _thought_ about it, but she had never thought he might. But maybe... maybe here...

Giggling interrupted them; she jumped back pulling away from the warmth and comfort at the sound. Adrian turned, and glared at the partially open door where several of Sypha's siblings had stopped to watch the little drama. They scattered when he stood, laughing harder as they pattered away, no doubt to talk amongst themselves about what had just _almost_ happened.

But the moment was gone for the two of them, and they both felt it. Anna looked away, flustered and unnerved when Adrian glanced back at her. He sighed, and left the room quietly, closing the door gently behind him.

* * *

"You could move in too," Sypha urged as she continued to pack up what was left of her things. "Adrian would be more than happy to let you stay, you know. And I'm sure if it made you feel better he'd let you pay some sort of rent."

Anna made a non-committal noise and just wrapped the plate carefully. It wasn't that she didn't want to move it, she was just... afraid. Still. Even after Christmas had come and gone, after the presents, and the gentle words, and... that moment, she still didn't feel like she belonged.

Which was why, even after Trevor had moved in, and Sypha was working on it, she had decided to stay in the dorms, stay on campus where it might be harder to sleep, but she was closer to her classes.

"Anna..." Sypha reached over and put her hand over her friend's. "This isn't because of what happened between me and Trevor, is it?"

Anna blinked at her in befuddlement, then shook her head.

"I'm happy for you," she said, a little baffled. "You seem... happier. That's what I want."

"For me to be happy?" Sypha raised an eyebrow. "Or you to be happy?"

"...I am happy," Anna said, not quite looking at those knowing blue eyes. Instead she reached up and touched the spot where the citrine pendant lay under her shirt. "It's just more prudent for me to stay here with the course load and work."

Sypha made a skeptical sound, but before she could protest, one of the RA assistants stuck her head into the room.

"Sypha, that boyfriend of yours is waiting in the common room, so hurry up."

"I'm almost done Sasha, thanks," Sypha replied, annoyed. She waited for Sasha to walk away before she scoffed a little. "'That boyfriend.' As if she's not jealous."

Anna half-smiled and finished tucking the plates into the box. Hopefully, her new roommate would be as nice as her old one.

* * *

"If that girl answers Anna's phone _one more time_," Sypha snarled a little.

"Trouble?" Trevor asked as he lifted his head.

"Of a kind. Anna's new roommate is overwhelming her on a daily basis, but Anna won't _say_ anything!" she grumped. "Not to her, not to me, not even to Adrian!"

"...so how do you know she's being overwhelmed?"

"_You_ visit her, look at her, and tell me she's not showing signs of being run roughshod every day!" Sypha snapped. "It's been two weeks since the start of the new semester and she looks more tired every time I see her!"

Trevor held up his hands a little defensively, then sat up properly on the couch so Sypha could fall onto it without landing on him. Which she did with a frustrated sound, then leaned on him.

"I thought she was doing better, but now she's pulled back again," she said a little forlornly. "Trevor, we've got to do something... some kind of... _intervention_, I don't know. But she's not happy..."

"Did you talk to Adrian about it?"

"Mmhm, but he's not sure what to do either. He doesn't want to push her, or make her come here if she's not ready..."

Sypha made a frustrated sound, hands balling briefly into fists before they relaxed. Trevor carefully rubbed her back and considered the problem.

"I'll try talking to her," he said after a minute. "Since you two already have and its getting you nowhere."

"I doubt you'll have any more luck, but it can't hurt to try," Sypha sighed a little. "Before I left, she told me she wanted me to be happy, but... how can I be happy knowing she's _un_happy?"

"Being a foster kid isn't easy," he pointed out. "She's probably expecting something to come along and rip the happiness away... God knows I am."

"Trevor..."

He gave her a crooked smile.

"Look, I'll check in with her; it's been a while since I bothered her anyways, and maybe that'll help. And if it doesn't, well, we can put our heads together and see if we can't find a way to sweep her feet out from under her."

* * *

"You've been hanging around Adrian too much," the other woman said, looking down her nose at Anna as she knelt in the slush to pick up the books that had been knocked out of her hands. "A mousy little nothing like you should just _disappear _from his life."

Anna said nothing, and she didn't look up at the other woman either. She knew her, peripherally; a sorority student who shared a couple of elective classes with Adrian and had been assigned to work on a project with him. While Adrian hadn't _directly_ complained about her, he'd made it clear that she was only a partner for schoolwork, not a romantic interest of his.

"Are you _listening_ to me?"

The other woman deliberately stepped on the book Anna was reaching for, forcing her to look up into glaring hazel eyes.

"You're on my book," Anna said quietly. "I need that for class."

"What _you_ need is to stay away from _my_ Adrian," she snapped back. "He's _my_ soulmate, not yours!"

Anna pressed her lips together tightly and reached for the book again. The woman started to grind her foot down on it, then yelped as she was bodily lifted off and thrown into a nearby snowbank. Anna startled, looking up to see Trevor dusting off his hands before he crouched down to help gather the books.

"You okay there Anna?"

She blinked at him in surprise.

"Where did _you_ come from?" she asked, too startled to be tactful.

Trevor grinned roguishly.

"I appeared out of thin air, just like a knight on a white horse~"

Despite herself, she smiled and gave him a small push.

"Really though, I was looking for you, and one of your classmates said you'd gone this way. You okay?"

"I... I think so, yes. I was going to stop by my... my room and put things away so that I could get ready for work."

"Working today?" He raised his eyebrows. "I thought you had this day free?"

She shook her head.

"I got called in..." she looked down a little, upset. "I had to tell Adrian I wasn't going to be able to meet him tonight, and I guess she saw me talking to him..."

"You don't often chat on campus, do you?"

Anna shook her head, and tried to retrieve the book from Trevor, but he held it up over his head with a small grin. She stared at him for a long moment, then rolled her eyes and let him keep it, instead turning to start walking back to her dorm.

"Why not?"

"People like her, mainly," Anna said, nodding in the direction of the woman he'd thrown into the snow. She was snarling and sputtering, though she didn't chase after them. "He's... popular. He's nice, gets good grades, graceful, and beautiful. Plenty of people want to date him, and get upset when he won't. They don't take it out on him though, they go after each other. And... the soulmate thing. You know?"

Trevor grimaced slightly; he _did_ know. He'd never chased anyone in the hopes that meeting them would make him see in color like so many other people did, but he understood why they would want to be soulmates with someone like Adrian Tepes. Hell, he _was_ one of them, and he sometimes felt overwhelmed by the idea.

"That hasn't become public knowledge yet, has it?"

Anna quickly shook her head.

"We don't share the same classes, so it's... not hard to avoid crossing his path on campus," she admitted quietly. "I'm scared of what will happen if it ever slips out..."

Trevor reached over and slung an arm around her shoulders. Sypha, he knew, could take care of herself, but Anna was proving to be a lot more fragile. If word got out that Adrian Tepes had not one, but _three_ soulmates, people would lose their shit, and the girls would become targets of hate.

"So, tell me about this new roommate of yours?" he said, not-so-skillfully changing the subject. "Sypha doesn't like her very much."

"Julie? She's... um... nice? I guess..."

"You guess?" He glanced down at her and raised an eyebrow.

"She's... very extroverted," Anna admitted, looking uncomfortable. "Invites people over and stays up late. She's not trying to be mean though..."

"You've got an exam coming up in a couple of days, yeah? Maybe you should come study over at Adrian's," he suggested.

Anna quickly shook her head.

"I don't want to be in the way... I'm okay where I am, Trevor, really."

She forced a smile, but judging by his dubious expression, he wasn't buying it.

"We'd leave you alone," he said coaxingly. "Adrian's got a good study from what I've seen, and he can pay for the best kind of take out."

The smile became a little more natural as she tried not to laugh at the transparency of the offer.

"Oh, and you could make up for not seeing him today~"

_That_ gave her pause.

"...I'll think about it."

Trevor grinned, and squeezed her shoulder lightly.

"Good. I'll let him know~"

* * *

Anna looked at her notebook, then up at the hazel-eyed woman.

"...that was unnecessary," she said after a long minute.

"Hmph. I _told_ you to stay away from my Adrian," she sneered.

Anna sighed and dug through her backpack. She had some tissues, if she could mop up the worst of the coffee, she could save her notes.

But when she turned back, the notebook wasn't there to be saved.

Adelaide Allbright had decided to have a vendetta against her, for reasons Anna only half-understood. She went out of her way to find and harass Anna between classes; knocking her books into the snow, taking her notes while she was gathering the books and 'accidentally' scattering them as well, cutting ahead of her if she found her in line at the cafeteria... Petty, little things that Anna could, and usually did try to, ignore. She didn't see any point in fighting back, not when Adelaide had sorority sisters at her back, and could make life in the dorms even _more_ of a nightmare than it already was.

It wasn't like Julie was a _bad_ roommate. She was just... extremely extroverted. She liked people, liked to talk, and didn't notice when Anna was burned out and ready to just be done. She was also a bit of a slob, and all of Anna's hints at cleaning up had gone right over her head.

Anna looked up as Adelaide held the soggy notebook between two fingers and sighed tiredly.

"Please give that back," she said. "I need it."

"'Please give it back, I need it,'" Adelaide said mockingly. "What's a scrawny little nothing like you need with something like this? It's not like you'll ever actually graduate. You barely have the money to have _decent_ clothing, and not a-eep!"

Anna stared as Adrian very calmly removed the notebook from Adelaide's hand, frowning a little at the contents, then at the empty cup in her _other_ hand.

"I would appreciate it if you stopped tormenting my girlfriend," he said, his tone frigidly polite. "The only partnership I had with you was the class project where I did ninety percent of the work while you attempted to flirt, very badly I might add."

He let her go, placed the notebook back on the table, then went and retrieved some paper towels which he used to hep blot away the worst of the coffee while Anna watched in startled silence. Adelaide was silent too, her eyes narrowed as she held her wrist to her chest.

"I didn't do anything," she said in a pouting, childish voice.

"Not for the project, no," Adrian agree, his tone bland. Then it softened as he glanced at her. "Anna, will these be useable?"

She blinked a couple of times at him, then down at the pages.

"...I'll have to copy them out again, but... I can read them well enough to do that," she said cautiously. "...th... thank you..."

He smiled, leaning forward a little to smooth some hair out of her face. Adelaide made a sound like a hissing kettle, an angry red flush crossing her face, then turned and stomped away.

"...perhaps you should study with me tonight," he said quietly. "I'll help you rewrite these."

"I..." Anna looked at him, then down at her notes. She was going to need the help. "Okay."

* * *

"Anna~ I was wondering where you were, come on, you've got to change! I invited some friend over, and we're all going to go out clubbing tonight!"

Anna winced a little as Julie pulled away from the hug and stated dancing around the haphazardly cleaned room.

"I have homework I need to finish," she said as she took off her coat. "I have a paper due on Monday, and-"

"Oh, that can all wait, you're going to grow mold you stay in so much," Julie said, waving her hands. "It's the _cutest_ club, and the music is so amazing, you're gonna love it! I'll do your hair and your makeup, you just go pick out a _super cute_ outfit, okay?~"

"Jul-"

"No buts! Hurry up, the club opens in an hour, and you need to look _gorgeous_!"

Anna sighed and went into her room, very gently closing the door. She was exhausted. She'd worked a double shift, she still had homework, and of course Adelaide had managed to find her at the coffee shop which had made the afternoon close to a living hell. But if she didn't try to find her own idea of a cute outfit, Julie would march in and go through her things to make one for herself.

Lately, she had been wishing more and more for a lock on her door... or thinking longingly of Adrian's house. The cool colors of the room she'd slept in, the warm yellow of the living room...

With a tired groan she went over to her small dresser and started poking through it in a lack-lusterly manner; she didn't have cute clothes. She had work clothes and not-work clothes... oh, and pajamas. But nothing she would call _cute_.

She shook her head after a moment, too tired to really think, and grabbed a bit at random; if she took them into the bathroom with her, she could take a quick hot shower, and then maybe manage to at least _pretend_ sociability.

* * *

This had not been her best idea. Not by a long shot.

The club was, as most clubs were, loud and noisy. Ladies night meant there was no cover charge, but that also meant there were a high number of predatory men hanging around, waiting for someone to get drunk enough to not protest if they were led away.

Anna didn't drink, just on principle. Alcohol made her nervous, and she was already suffering anxiety without it. She kept a close guard on her soda, and the table where Julie and her friends had left their coats and purses, but she was heavily considering bolting out of there and letting them look after their own things.

She finished her soda, waiting with increasing unease for one of them to come off the dance floor; the minute she did, Anna scampered for the bathroom, and hid in one of the stalls, sitting on the edge of the toilet before her knees could give out.

She couldn't do this. She _had_ to leave before things got worse.

The bathrooms were only somewhat soundproofed from the rest of the club, so when a burst of noise hit, she froze with her phone in hand.

'I don't see why you invited her, Julie," one girl said in a condescending tone. "She's no fun at all. Won't dance, won't drink, won't kiss another girl..."

"_I_ heard that she's got Adelaide Allbright hanging over her head because she won't stop pestering Adrian Tepes," another one said with a small scoff. "I think Addy's just paranoid. A dreamy boy like him wouldn't want anything to do with _her_."

"Oh stoooooop," Julie said, her voice a little slurred. "Annie's a sweetie, she's just shy. A place like this will help her break out of her shell! Help me with my mascara will you? My hands are all wobbly~"

"Well, I think _you_ should think twice, especially if you want to get into the sorority. If Adelaide finds out you're her roommate, she might bar you just for that," and there was a mean little giggle. "Or she'll make you haze her."

There was a general burst of giggles that made Anna's stomach clench; fortunately for her already shot nerves, the talk turned towards the men they'd been dancing with, and then they left the bathroom. Silently Anna stepped out of the stall and looked at herself in the mirror. One hand came up to touch the small lump under her shirt that was the pendant Adrian had given her, and then she let out a slow breath. One more soda. She'd stay for one more soda, and then she'd leave.

* * *

Her head was spinning as she managed to duck out of the club, staggering into the cool night air, and grabbing for the guard rail that stood between her and the asphalt of the actual road. Someone had ordered her a new drink all right, but they hadn't paid much attention to it, and she had the distinct feeling that someone had slipped something into it. Something _worse_ than alcohol.

Adrian. She had to... had to get her phone out and call Adrian.

It was easier to kneel on the cold pavement than to stand while she went though her purse for her phone. It took her two tries to hit the right button that would make the call, and only after did she think he might not appreciate being woken up at two in the morning.

"_Anna?_" His voice was thick with sleep, but it cleared quickly. "_Anna are you okay?_"

"N... nooooo..." Her voice was as much a sob as a whisper. "I.. I think I... I've been..."

"_Where are you?_" he demanded, sounding more alert. "_I'm coming to get you_."

She told him the name of the club, though it took her two tries, and he promised to be there as quickly as he could.

"_Do you need me to stay on the phone with you?_"

"N... no, I... Just... hurry."

"_We will_."

She let the call lapse, and rested her head against the cold metal. She'd left her coat in there, but going back in for it was beyond her... good thing it was her old coat, not the one given to her by the Tepes's.

After a few minutes she gripped the guardrail in both hands, and used it to lever herself to her feet; sitting behind it wouldn't let Adrian find her, and kneeling on the pavement would only scare him. She half closed her eyes and hung her head, letting her breath come out in small pants. She was too hot, too stressed, too scared...

How long had it been since she'd called Adrian? She reached for her bag, and her phone, but they were both so far away. Had it been seconds or minutes?

"Hey now, what's a pretty girl like you doing sitting out here all by herself?~"

It wasn't a voice she recognized, so she didn't look up. If she just feigned ignorance, maybe...

"Hey, I'm _talking_ to you, girly, pay attention!"

The snap in the man's voice made her flinch, and despite what she'd meant to avoid, she glanced in his direction. He was scrawny, dressed like a biker, or maybe a wanna-be biker; a black leather jacket, blue jeans and low heeled boots with a patterned scarf of some sort over his head certainly made him fit the stereotype.

He smirked at her, and she tried to inch away.

"So what're you doing out here in the cold with no coat, pretty thing? Waiting for a ride, maybe?"

She didn't trust her voice, so she looked away and nodded. Now it really _was_ starting to feel cold, and she was feeling more than a little sick to her stomach.

"Well, I can give you a ride," he offered, in a tone that was plainly meant to sound seductive, but just made him sound oily to her mind. "I can give you _several_ rides~"

"N... no... th-thank you," she mumbled. "M... my friend..."

He caught her up by the arm and pulled her to her feet; Anna dug in her heels on reflex alone, pulling back.

"Nn.. Let go!"

"You said thank you, girly, so now come on, and we'll have all the rides you can stand~"

The bouncers were inside the door, and the music from the club was loud enough that they wouldn't hear her if she raised her voice. And the street was mostly deserted now; the place would close soon enough, but also _not_ soon enough to help her.

Anna yanked back, trying to free her arm from his grip, and was too slow to block the swing he took at her knocking her to the ground.

"Aw, did you fall down?" he asked with a smirk, crouched to grab her arm again. "Maybe if you stopped play-pulling so hard you wouldn't slip like that. My car's not far, so come on now."

Her head ached from where she'd hit the concrete, and when he yanked her along this time she stumbled, unable to keep herself from following him.

"Hey!"

The familiar voice almost made her weep. It _did_ make the biker stop, though he didn't loosen his grip on her.

"The hell do you want?" he snapped as he turned to address the person who'd shouted at him.

A hand rested on Anna's lower back, supporting her, and it was a touch she knew.

"I think," and Trevor's voice was dangerously low, "that you should let the lady go before I pound your ass into the pavement."

"What business is it of yours?" the biker sneered. "So my old lady got a little drunk, she does this every damn time she goes to a club!"

"This is _not_ your old lady, and I won't tell you again, asshole. Let her go."

"Or what, you gonna make me, pretty boy?"

Another hand rest on her back, less familiar, but still welcome. As Adrian took over support, Trevor moved up and delivered a full force punch into the biker's diaphragm. The man choked and reflexively released Anna's arm, which she yanked to her chest.

"Damn right I'm going to make you," Trevor snarled. "She's one of my soulmates you bastard."

"Come on," Adrian murmured in her ear. "The car is nearby, and you look like you need to sit... lay down, rather."

"M... my bag..."

She gestured weakly, and felt more than saw him nod in understanding. With care he helped her walk back to where her bag had fallen, then picked it, and her up, carrying her to the car. Trevor arrived at the same time, and held open the back seat door so that Adrian could get in without putting Anna down, then climbed into the front.

"Are you okay, Anna?" Sypha asked, twisting around so she could look between the seats.

Anna just mumbled something that she _knew_ was incoherent, hid her face against Adrian's shoulder, and started to cry.

* * *

Adrian was sitting by the bed when she finally woke up, arms folded across his chest. When he realized she was awake, he helped her to sit up, and gave her a glass of water.

Anna did her best to not cringe away; he was upset, and it was all her fault...

"Drink," he said gently. "Your head must be rather unpleasant right now."

Well, he wasn't wrong. She felt slow, stupid, and shaky. Her head ached, and she felt as though she was recovering from a cold. Even clutching the glass, her hands wobbled alarmingly enough that he moved to perch next to her on the bed, steadying the glass so the water didn't go everywhere.

When she had drained the glass, he put it back on the bedside table, then reached out as if to touch her face. She flinched back reflexively, and he paused, then let his hand drop to rest next to her leg instead.

"Anna..." his voice was soft. Cautious, even. "What happened?"

"I..." her voice was a little raspy, but the water had helped there too. "Julie wanted to... to go out. With friends to a club. I... agreed to go with her."

She saw his mouth thin just slightly and looked down at her lap; it was no secret that they didn't like Julie, though they had at least continued to do her the favor of being nice to her roommate. And it wasn't like Julie had _meant_ any harm...

"I had a.. a soda, but it was... loud. I had to hide in the bathroom for a bit." And she was _not_ going to tell him about the conversation she'd overheard. "I... I decided I was going to have one more soda, then leave, b-but... I think something was in my drink."

She looked down at her lap now, nervously twisting her fingers together.

"...I'm sorry I was careless," she mumbled.

He shifted up, and surprised her by pulling her into a hug. She could hear his heart beating, slow and steady, and despite her own tension, it just felt... right to be there.

"I would rather you had called me than not," he said, one hand resting lightly on her head. "Anna, you almost had something very bad happen to you last night. You need to start telling Ms. Swanson no."

"...I've tried to tell her no," she mumbled, hunching her shoulders a little. "It's just..."

His hand stroked her hair gently, soothingly. Gingerly, she let her arms creep around his waist. This was somehow different from being held by Trevor or Sypha. Somehow more... intimate.

"...I know it's not right of me to push you," he said quietly, fingers still gently combing through her hair. "But Anna, it worries me every day to know that you're not within easy reach, that I can't.. _help_ you more. We arrived in time this time... but you don't stand up to Ms. Swanson, Ms. Allbright still torments you when we're not around, and I don't want there to be a day when I... when _we're_ too late."

Quiet though the words were, they held a surprising amount of passion. She wasn't used to seeing him, hearing him, be like this, and it made her tip her head up, wanting to see his face.

He'd always been so poised before. Even when giving her those elegant smile that made her heart do funny things, there had been an air about him that was like a buffer. But now... now he was being vulnerable. The concern on his face was clear, and he shifted a little, raising his other hand to smooth some hair away from her face.

Guilt pricked at her; he was supposed to be happy with Sypha and Trevor, not... worry about her. That had been the whole point of trying to avoid them. Well, that and getting Adelaide to back off...

He sighed quietly when she looked away, and brushed his thumb over her cheekbone.

"Please, Anna. Stay here. With us. With... with me..."

Maybe it was time to give up. Give in. The idea of going back to her dorm was terrifying, really; Julie would want to know where she'd gone, why she'd left without them. She'd push for every detail she could, or start talking about where the rest of them had gone, what they'd done after the club had closed.

And didn't she owe him for this? He'd come to help her, they all had, at an abysmal hour of the morning. If it... if it helped to make them happy, maybe it would be okay.

So she nodded a little in acquiescence.

Tension seemed to leak out of Adrian's shoulders and back as he let out a long, clearly relieved breath, then bent down a little, and lightly bumped his forehead against hers.

"Thank you."

* * *

It didn't take much effort to get her to fall back to sleep, but this time Adrian was able to leave the room without fretting about it. He found Sypha and Trevor in the living room; Trevor was playing a game, and Sypha was alternating between her book and poking fun at his skills... or lack thereof in some cases. But when she caught sight of him she nudged Trevor hard enough to get his attention.

"Is she okay?" Sypha asked once Trevor had paused the game and muted the TV.

"Still shaky," Adrian said, dropping into a somewhat overstuffed chair with a sigh. "But I got her to agree that she would stay with us. She's sleeping now, I think she'll be out for a few more hours."

"I've got her key," Sypha said, though she looked a bit guilty to admit it. "I can go to the dorms and pack up her things."

"I'll drive," Trevor said immediately, staring at Adrian thoughtfully. "You look like you need to sleep."

Adrian nodded a little; he _did_ need to sleep. The two am call had dumped adrenaline into his system, and Anna's shaky voice had only made it worse. He'd dozed a little in the chair beside the bed, but not enough to say he'd actually _slept_.

"You going to be all right?"

"Yes," Adrian replied, though he rubbed his face with his hand. "My apologies."

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Sypha said with a soft smile. "You go up and get some rest. _I_ can handle Julie, and Trevor can handle the heavy lifting~"

"Oh, thanks so much, I am ever your pack mule," Trevor deadpanned.

Adrian smiled wryly as Sypha blew Trevor a cheeky kiss, though he stayed in the chair while they headed out of the room. Trevor paused briefly to pat him on the shoulder, then followed Sypha. Only once he'd heard the exterior door shut and the car drive away did he get to his feet and go back up the stairs. Maybe putting Anna in his bed had been a bit... possessive, but he wasn't inclined to move her. He just crept quietly into the room and laid down next to her, pulling a different blanket over himself before he draped his arm around her waist. She startled a little, and turned blearily, not really awake, but just aware enough.

"It's just me," he murmured, and very lightly kissed her forehead. "Go back to sleep."

She mumbled something unintelligible, and rolled over the rest of the way, tucking her head under his chin before her body relaxed again into sleep. Her breath was warm against his collarbone, and she was safe here. Where she was supposed to be.

Adrian closed his eyes, and let himself drift.

* * *

It probably should have been surprising, or distressing to learn that Sypha and Trevor had gone back to the dorm and packed up all her things without her, but all Anna could really feel was relieved. She didn't want to talk to Julie, didn't want to put up with the hugging, the possible crying, the confusion and the thousand and one questions.

She'd spent most of the first day after recovering waiting for the shoe to drop, for one of them to scold her for being careless or reckless, but... no one did. Sypha helped her put away her things, and Trevor just messed with her hair until she hit him with a pillow for being obnoxious. Which had somehow turned into a pillow fight, which had led to an accidental feather explosion, all over the living room.

But the only thing that had come from that was Adrian taking a picture of the three of them covered in feathers for his parents, and Sypha's grandfather.

They had _mostly_ managed to collect all the feathers.

Anna turned the page in her textbook, and frowned absently at the diagram on the page, not really seeing it. Trevor and Sypha had already gone off to bed. _She_ should go to bed, but something... something kept prickling at her. Studying had been mostly an excuse to avoid going up to her room, as she was used to working at a kitchen table; the kitchen might have been bigger than she was used to, but there was still something homey about it.

"Still studying?"

She jumped, and looked up as Adrian wandered into the kitchen, an empty mug in his hand. He moved over to the sink to rinse it out, but glanced at her with a small smile that made her blush a little.

"I... I think I'm done," she admitted. "Nothing seems to be sticking..."

"It has been a bit of a weekend for you," he replied as he set the cup on the drying rack. "It's not surprising that you'd have some trouble focusing."

She ducked her head a little and twisted some of her hair in her fingers.

"...Adrian?"

"Hm?"

"...At Christmas, you... you asked me a question, but... but I couldn't give you an answer," and she shuffled her feet a little against the floor. "There were... too many people. And I was scared."

She was still scared, if she was being honest. Still felt rather like the odd one out, the one that didn't really belong.

But...

"Do you... still feel that way?"

He approached the table slowly, and stopped at the opposite side, then reached over and very lightly touched her hand.

"Yes," he said simply.

Looking up at him, she could see that he meant it. He still wanted to kiss her.

Did he want to do more than kiss?

Did _she_?

She looked down for a minute, then stood up abruptly.

"Anna?" Worry laced his voice. "Does that upset you?"

She shook her head quickly, though she did hug herself uncertainly.

"I know... I know in here," and she lifted a hand to tap her head, though she couldn't quite look at him, "that soulmates are... a lot of them become... lovers. Like Trevor and Sypha have. I just..."

She hesitated. Reached out a timid hand. Across the table still, he took it, and squeezed gently.

"I don't know that I _understand_ what it's like to love someone," she whispered. "And I'm scared that if I... if I try and I fail..."

Still holding her hand, Adrian slowly came around the table. He didn't hug her, didn't try to impinge on her person space, but he stood closer now.

"I don't want to _hurt_ anyone," she finally said, looking down at the floor.

He was quiet, then he reached out and took her other hand, very gently tugging her closer.

"I don't plan on going anywhere, even if there is pain," he said quietly. "Pain is a part of life. I would rather experience pain with you, with everyone in this house, than nothing at all. Even if you're not sure you know how to love romantically, Anna, it's enough to be a friend."

She bit her lip, then looked up at him. Acceptance was in his eyes, and a little sadness. But he was being truthful as well; if friendship was all she could offer him, he wouldn't try to push for more than that.

But she wanted to give more than that.

"...I do think I want you to kiss me," she said, breaking the thick silence. "And I'm scared of how that... that feels. I'm not... I've never..."

He squeezed her hands lightly.

"Would it be all right if I kissed you now?"

She flushed. The kitchen was hardly private, even if Sypha and Trevor had already gone up to bed. And kisses sometimes led to.. more than kissing. If it was him... if it was him, she didn't mind the thought, actually, and that knowledge startled her enough to pull back a little.

He let her, though not without a small sigh that sounded a bit forlorn.

"...it... I think it would be... okay," she hedged. "But..."

"But," he prompted gently, eyebrows going up curiously.

"It's... _here_."

English was failing her, but Adrian didn't speak Spanish. Or, at least, she _thought_ he didn't, and she didn't want to test what he did and didn't know right now. So she freed one hand and gestured a little helplessly at the open archway of the kitchen.

"Ah," Adrian said thoughtfully. "I see."

She didn't want to presume, didn't think he _would_ presume...

"Would the study be better?"

She thought about it for a moment, even as she felt her blush darken. The study was a nice room, basically a small indoor library. It had tall windows... and a door that could be closed. More, it didn't have a bed, which would make it... well, possibly easier to not think of what might happen that could be _more_ than kissing.

"...Anna?"

She jumped, and looked up; there was an odd little smile on his face.

"Is that a better place?"

Flustered—why did brains have to _do_ that sort of thing?—she nodded a little. The study would be more private, and a bit more impersonal. Maybe it was silly to think about, but... Well...

_Brains_.

Adrian didn't try to pull her closer, or put an arm around her as they headed out of the kitchen together; though he did keep hold of one of her hands, his grip was loose enough that she could pull away if she really wanted to. She followed shyly, but willingly; even after the study door was gently, firmly closed, she didn't feel scared.

Well, no, that was a lie. She was_ absolutely_ scared. But it was the thrilled kind of scared, the kind where maybe your heart was in your throat, but it was anticipatory adrenaline, not dreading adrenaline. Excited-scared, instead of wanting to run and hide.

Adrian stepped closer, close enough that she could feel the warmth of him through his shirt and her own. Very slowly, he lifted a hand and brought it up to cup her cheek; the speed was for her benefit, giving her the chance to change her mind, to back away if it became too much, too... overwhelming.

Gingery, Anna snuggled into his palm; being touched with softness, with kindness... maybe she had felt that when her own parents had been alive, but that had been so long ago that she couldn't remember.

"Anna?"

"Hm?"

"...may I kiss you?"

That he asked again startled her. Made her feel abruptly shy, even as she nodded.

It was soft. Warm. Some reflex she didn't understand made her close her eyes, leaning into the hand that cradled her face. Her hands came up slowly, timidly curling loosely against his chest as she shifted a little closer to him. His other hand rested very lightly on her waist, and slid around to the small over her back when she didn't pull away.

She didn't _want_ to pull away.

It wasn't the same feeling as when she'd first started to see colors. It was somehow both warmer and softer, something entirely its own that lodged in her chest.

When he pulled back, she followed for a brief moment before sense caught up with her and she held still. The room was only dimly lit, the artificial fire having been turned down to a warm glow hours ago, but she got the sense that Adrian needed a moment to breathe.

And admittedly, so did she. So she rested her head on his chest, feeling his heartbeat pounding almost in time with hers.

"...Adrian?"

"Hm...?"

"Could... could I stay with... sleep with... you tonight?"

He held very still for a moment.

"...may I inquire as to which manner of sleep you mean?" he said finally, sounding maybe just a _little_ strangled.

"I..." Anna thought for a moment. She felt... oddly relaxed. Content? For whatever reason, the question that would have left her flustered and stuttering only made her thoughtful. "...I don't know," she admitted. "I just want... to be next to you. With you."

His hold on her tightened just slightly, and he shifted to rest his chin on her head.

"Don't push yourself farther than you feel comfortable with," he said finally, shifting back a little to tip her head up, making her look him in the face, if not the eyes. "There's no need to rush."

She nodded obligingly, leaning into the gently touch. She just... wanted to feel more of that warmth. That comfort.

"...will you kiss me again?"

In the dim light, she saw the warm smile, and then he bent his head and gave her another kiss.

* * *

The benefits of living with them far outweighed the negatives; sure she had to get up earlier to make it to classes, but she and Sypha could walk together and hold hands as they had in their early months. Sometimes Adrian would join them, but most of the time, it was just the two of them. If she closed the door to her room for privacy's sake, that privacy was respected, with only a perfunctory knock at meal times.

Not to say that it was all sunshine and roses; sharing space meant sharing messes, and different coping methods for different stressors could lead to clashes over who was taking care of what, and why.

But she stopped thinking about leaving; they had all made it clear enough that she was right where she was supposed to be.

The snow had been melting for weeks now; spring was well and truly on its way. It was just slightly depressing that beforehand everything had to turn to a muddy sort of slush that only made everything a mess of grit and ice. Bare branches, naked of snow but showing no signs of life, reached up to the gray sky, and the weather varied from sleet, to rain, to snow... sometimes within the space of two hours.

The weather was not, of course, bad enough to get classes canceled. It was _normal_ for this time of year. Then again, snow had been normal for most of winter, and Anna hadn't much enjoyed that either; snow had been a novelty at first, but now she just wanted it to go away, and for new colors to cascade through the air.

She'd gone for several weeks without seeing Adelaide; had, in fact, put the woman out of her mind since there had been no point in trying to predict what she might pull next. So Anna was lost in thought, trying to plan out her studying for the next few days would go so that she could be ready for the next exam, when a practical sheet of water poured down on her from above. She yelped, and looked up on reflex alone; that was the only reason she was able to dodge the bucket that the water had been stored in.

Mocking laughter sounded from the open window overhead before it was banged shut, and Anna was left dripping on the walkway.

* * *

"No, I didn't see who it was," Anna said patiently as she carefully rebraided her hair. "I'm fine. It was just some dirty water..."

"_You had to go home and change, how is that _fine?!" Sypha demanded. "_Ooohh, if I find out who did that-_"

"I'm not hurt, just inconvenienced," Anna replied. "And I currently have the house to myself, which is... strange..."

She hadn't expected Sypha or Adrian to be there, not with their full course loads. But Trevor didn't usually have work until mid-afternoon. Admittedly, she was just as glad to have the place to herself, since he would have been just as upset as Sypha was, if not moreso. Somehow, their relationship was turning into something that she thought might be... sibling-esque. Or, well, sibling-esque as was depicted by most media, where the only one who could pick on said sibling was the other one.

It was odd, but she liked it too... at least she liked it when it wasn't him being over-protective. Adrian had that market cornered.

"But I would have had to come home soon anyways so I could get ready for work," she finished tying off one braid, then starting on the other. "So really, it's not so bad."

She could hear Sypha muttering in Italian, and it didn't sound even remotely polite. Anna half-smiled and waited her out, waited for the next question.

"_When do you get off work tonight?_"

"Around nine. Maybe a little later if people do the thing. You know. Like they always do."

"_Okay. I'll make sure Trevor doesn't eat your share of dinner._"

Anna giggled a little, and shook her head; Trevor _was_ a bottomless pit for food, but he _usually_ had the manners to ask first.

Usually.

"I've got to get moving now, I'll see you later."

"_Is it an Adrian night or a Trevor night?_"

Now Anna laughed.

"I think it's a coin flip night, so I guess I'll get to be surprised!"

* * *

"No, this is _not_ what I ordered, make it again!"

Anna sighed; of course the day she got soaked by falling water was the day Adelaide decided to patronize the cafe again. Of course it was.

"Miss, this is the third time," the other barista said irritably. "You watched me make it, with all the obnoxious extra steps you asked for even though we're not a fancy chain store. We're not going to make you another drink for free, so take it and get lost."

Adelaide's eyes narrowed.

"I am the customer, and the customer is _always_ right!" she snapped.

"No you're not," someone else called from the end of the line. "Sometimes the customer is just a raging bitch. Take your damn drink and go already, you're not the only one who wants something!"

Anna ducked her head to hide her smile—while true, laughing in Adelaide's face wasn't a smart choice. Her coworker however, snorted with laughter. Adelaide's face screwed up indignantly, and she threw the cup over the counter in what was not her first display of a tantrum.

But it was aimed—whether accidentally or on purpose—right for Anna's laughing coworker.

Anna didn't think she could move so fast, but she intercepted the cup before it his her coworker, yelping as the lid popped off and the hot drink splattered over her arms and chest.

"Anna! _Boss!_"

The boss wasn't the owner of the place, but they were married _too_ the owner, which was honestly the next best thing. Boss Boz was a large person who worked the kitchen for the most part, though they would certainly march out and deal with the worst of the customers, while their partner—in all senses of the word—handled the financial and logistical aspects of the cafe.

Which more or less meant that as Anna was hurried back to the large industrial sink for some cold water, Boz marched out front and gave Adelaide the stink eye.

The size of the cafe itself meant that Anna could hear every word from the front, even with the rush of cold water on her injuries.

"Well, maybe _you_ can finally get my order right," Adelaide sniffed. "Well? I'm _waiting_!"

"You keep comin inta _my_ cafe, causin _my_ folks trouble," they growled. "Now you throwin good drinks at good workers, and thinkin you gon get a _new_ one? Lady, the only thing you gettin now is _banned_."

"You can't ban me, I'm a paying customer!"

Boz snorted.

"We got a bannin wall over there, plenty a payin custom we hadda kick out cause they ain't got no manners," they retorted. "We pull your picture offa the camera, you ain't gon be 'llowed in no more neither. Get tetchy 'bout it an we can call the cops for ya too!"

Adelaide spluttered for a few minutes.

"I-I'll be reporting you to the BBB!" she exclaimed. "See how smug you are then!"

"Bitch, just leave," someone else shouted. "No one cares about your bullshit!"

The door to the shop slammed closed with enough force to make the bell jingle madly, and then Boz returned to the kitchen, looking Anna over narrowly.

"You 'kay t'finish shift, or you wan go early?" they asked.

Anna's arms hurt, but the cloth had absorbed the worst of it; combined with the cold water, she felt physically fine, and while she was shaken... it wasn't so badly she couldn't finish her shift. Plus, it would worry her friends if she ended up home early, and if they heard _this_ story...

"I'm okay," she said with a weak smile. "I can finish up."

Boz gave her a narrow-eyed stare, but nodded after a minute.

"Getchu a spare shirt, 'fore people start hollerin 'gain."

Anna nodded back, and scurried to the small changing room; there was always a stack of extra shirts for moments like this, though it was more normal for kitchen staff to make use of them.

Despite the redness on her arms and chest, she couldn't help but feel relived. Adelaide being banned would mean she didn't have to be as wary at work any more. That would be a big help.

* * *

"-and then I was banned! Can you believe it?!"

Adrian was looking anywhere but at Adelaide; if he could have waited for Anna inside the cafe, he absolutely would have, especially with _that_ bit of news. Not that he thought she was telling the whole truth, oh no. Anna had told him some about Boz, and he suspected she had done far worse than accidentally drop her drink.

He was willing to bet she'd thrown it at someone, and was more surprised that the police hadn't been called and charged her with assault.

"I mean, it was just a little _accident_," and the pout in her voice was prominent enough to make him wish he'd let Trevor tag along. _Trevor_ she left alone. He took delight in ruining her fancy clothes. "I bet that girl has been telling all sorts of stories and lies about me, and it's just not fair!"

_Now_ he looked at her. Frowned at her, really. She hadn't tried to touch him again after he'd pointedly freed his arm, at least, but she was looking up at him with hazel eyes that looked to be filling with tears.

"Anna's not that type of person, and I'll thank you to stop implying that she is," he said shortly. "If you have been banned from this location, it would do you well to find another place to get your coffee, and leave this place to its own devices."

Her lower lip came out in a pout, but Adrian turned away at the sound of careful footsteps from the back. Anna was moving with care tonight, not due to the slush and snow, and that was... worrying. She stopped short when she saw Adelaide, and tension entered her frame as she glanced between them. He stepped forward, ignoring Adelaide's grab for his arm or hand, and offered it instead to Anna, who tentatively accepted it.

"Long day?" he asked.

There was a wariness in Anna's eyes, but she nodded a little.

"Then I think we should get home quickly, don't you?"

Her eyes darted between him and Adelaide again, and he saw nervousness enter them. Which was fair; she had no idea the work they had been doing to convince Adelaide to just _stop_. Not that there were any plans to tell her either; much as he thought she might like knowing, she would also feel guilty if she did.

So he simply put an arm around her shoulders, and tugged her gently along.

"W.. Adrian, wait," Adelaide exclaimed, scampering after them. "What about-"

"We have nothing to discuss, Ms. Allbright," he said coldly, not bothering to look back. "As it is late, I would recommend you return to your sorority house; some of your younger members have been the source of some... _interesting_ rumors of late. It wouldn't be good for those to get out of hand, now..."

She made a sound rather like a hissing kettle, but no further steps followed them down the street.

* * *

"She did _what?!_"

Sypha all but jumped out of the chair, nearly knocking it to the floor. Adrian winced, glad he'd waited until Anna had left for her other job before he'd told the other two what he'd learned. Trevor looked pretty angry himself, but he was more... contained in his ire.

Which didn't necessarily make it better.

"It got her banned from the shop, and Anna wasn't the actual target according to her coworkers, but that doesn't mean she wasn't hurt by what happened," he replied. "I asked if they planned to do anything else, but the banning seemed to have satisfied most of the employees..."

"And Anna would never press charges if one of us weren't standing over her, insisting on it," Trevor sighed a little. "All right; since we're not going the _legal_ route anyways, what are we going to do about it?"

"Nothing... yet. But isn't it interesting how Ms. Allbright's sorority house is suffering under some interesting rumors of late?" Adrian asked, a thin smile on his face. "I've heard about wild parties before, but I never expected they might invite non-college students. Certainly not underage ones, either."

Trevor stared at him narrowly as Sypha plopped back into her chair, still upset, but with that focus that suggested someone would pay dearly.

"Where did you hear something like that?" he asked after a long minute.

"Oh..." and Adrian shrugged lightly. "Some students as I was heading down the hall were talking about it. Campus police has been watching them more closely, from what I've overheard. And reputations are such... delicate things."

After a moment, Trevor shook his head; he was missing something, but then, he'd always been more direct.

"I think a few glitterbombs might get the point across..."

Adrian chuckled a little.

"A pity we wouldn't be able to watch. That would be amusing."

"I mean, if you wanted to design a way that we _could_...~"

"I'll buy the tiniest, most difficult to get rid of glitter I can find," Sypha volunteered.

Trevor grinned. That sorority house wasn't going to know what hit them.

* * *

"This is _amazing_," Sypha said, cotton candy in one hand, Trevor's hand in the other. "I remember the Halloween nonsense, but this is so much better!"

"Hey, we _participated_ in that Halloween nonsense," Trevor retorted, elbowing her gently before snitching a piece of her sweet treat. "You like the candy well enough then!"

"Yes, but the colors were so limited; orange and black, yellow and red," she moved the candy out of his reach, then laughed when he tried to get it anyways. "This is much better!"

Anna nodded a little in agreement, though she stuck closer to Adrian who was not prone to the same silly antics as Trevor. He seemed content to walk with her, one arm around her shoulders; keeping her close without restricting her movements.

Spring itself was a riot of colors, both pastel and jewel-toned. Deep red and purple tulips sat in half-barrels with orange and golden marigolds, and a sprightly blue flower she didn't know the name of, lined the paths in the park; green grass grew tall, and leaves had unfurled into familiar shapes made new by the influx of color.

The city was celebrating its founding, and there was plenty of food, drink, and fun to be had.

"We are _not_ going in the house of mirrors!" Trevor protested laughingly as Sypha dragged him along.

"They are definitely going into the house of mirrors," Adrian murmured in her ear, making her giggle. "But where would you like to go?"

Anna thought about it for a minute as Trevor continued to protest even as he followed Sypha.

"The rose garden?" she asked after some thought.

"That sounds like an excellent idea to me." Adrian raised his voice slightly. "We'll be in the rose garden when you're done."

"Okay~" and Sypha waved. "Have fun! Trevor give that back, you don't need the sugar!"

* * *

The roses were less popular with children, more so with adults, so it was a bit calmer in the area. Anna relaxed a little; there were no unfriendly eyes here, so she felt comfortable leaning her head against Adrian's arm.

"There's a photographer over there," he said, pointing. "Would you like a picture?"

"...okay. But we have to come back with Sypha and Trevor for more."

He smiled fondly at her, and she smiled shyly back up at him.

"Agreed. But let's have our moment first."


End file.
